


Lazy Morning Kisses

by thepottermalfoyproblem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon What Canon, Fluff, Healthy Polyamory, Lazy Mornings, Morning Kisses, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Sleepy Kisses, noctis loves sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepottermalfoyproblem/pseuds/thepottermalfoyproblem
Summary: This is exactly what it says on the tin. Luna, Noctis, and Prompto spending a rare slow morning together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just fluff. I imagine it takes place post-game in a world where no one had to die. (or idk if you wanna hurt it could be they all got together in the afterlife? but who wants to hurt when there is fluff to enjoy?)

Morning light streamed pink-gold across the marbled floors, gently illuminating the royal chambers of the Citadel. In the bed, three forms lay slumbering, two heads of golden hair bracketing one of raven.

After a few moments, Luna roused from slumber, blinking slowly awake. The still-sleeping form of Noctis met her eyes, the two of them curled towards one another with one of his arms draped gently across her waist. Luna smiled softly and reached up to brush a stray hair out of her love’s eyes.

Opposite her, the other blond stirred, pushing himself up on one elbow to peer groggily down at Luna and Noctis. “He still asleep?” he whispered, voice the barest breath of air in the peaceful room.

Luna turned her smile to Prompto, reaching up and cupping the side of his face gently. “He needs it, love.”

Prompto let her pull him down with a chuckle, leaning over Noctis to press a soft kiss against Luna’s lips. “I suppose he does. What time did he come to bed?”

“Well after midnight, I imagine,” whispered Luna, gaze flicking back to Noct’s peaceful face. “I woke up for a moment when he crawled between us, but I didn’t look at the time.”

Humming thoughtfully, Prompto settled back down, one hand splayed over Noct’s hip. Luna dropped her hand to join his, lacing their fingers together. For a long time the room was still, Prompto’s breath evening out into the slow, deep movement of sleep, unconsciously matching Noctis. Luna watched the sunlight move, playing across her lovers’ faces as they slumbered peacefully.

Her eyes were just starting to drift shut again when Noctis stirred under her hand, stretching catlike against Prompto, who made a muffled noise of mock complaint and shifted his arm to wrap around Noct’s waist. Noctis stilled and rolled onto his back, pulling Prompto halfway on top of him and into a sleepy kiss. Luna giggled as she sat up and surveyed the scene, her two boys with their arms wrapped around one another, mouths moving lazily as they traced from lips to neck and back again.

After a moment, Prompto pulled back and smiled over his shoulder at Luna. “Well, are you going to sit there and waste the morning, or join us?”

Noctis held out his hand and Luna took it, letting him draw her down into a sweet kiss. Behind them, she felt Prompto shift, then his lips landed feather-light on her shoulder, bare where her nightgown had slipped to the side. She sighed contentedly and relaxed into the duel embrace of king and consort, basking in the glow of lazy morning kisses.

Sunlight spilled golden across the bed, illuminating lovers wrapped around each other, content in the joy of a rare free morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me over on tumblr at Jedi-Goldberry-with-the-Force. I should be screaming pretty regularly about Final Fantasy XV, among other things. XD


End file.
